


Reset

by totalnovaktrash



Series: A Different Story [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Episode: s05e13 The Big Bang, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: Before traveling with the Ninth Doctor, Lilith was just a young Time Lady flying around the universe with her family and the Ponds. Then, they found the Pandorica....REVAMPED AS OF 9/7





	Reset

Lilith somehow knew that the universe had reset. For some reason, that seemed to her to be the only explanation for why she was young again.

She was back in her first regeneration.

Her now blonde hair was in pigtails instead of brown and cut short. She was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt instead of her knee length dress. She had less freckles and her eyes were a lighter shade of brown.

Something had happened. She had never been in 2020 with her parents, Amy, and Rory. She hadn’t tried to save Rory’s life. She hadn’t been shot and she hadn’t regenerated into her second body.

And that something was apparently her father resetting the universe.

Yes, that seemed right. It was the Doctor who had done it. But why had he? How had he?

Oh, because of the Pandorica, with the Pandorica. She had been there, hadn’t she? Yes she had, at the museum with mum, Aunt River, Amy, and Rory. The Universe was collapsing and her father had to do something. So he flew the Pandorica into the exploding TARDIS. Now, the Doctor had never existed.

But if he had never existed, how was she still there?

Something told her it had to do with her mother and Bad Wolf. Of course, it was Bad Wolf.

Questions swam through her head. The most important being what she was going to do now. Her time senses told her that it was the year 1996. Her father didn’t exist and her mother, who probably had no recollection of her, was nine years old. She had nowhere to go.

Well, at least it would be a challenge.

* * *

She ended up in foster care in Leadworth. At school, she became close friends with Amelia and Rory. The three of them and Mels were best friends. They grew up together, Lilith aging normally since there was no schism to look into.

While Lilith and Amelia had bonded over the Doctor, she was closer to Mels than anybody. She was the only one Lilith told about the situation she was in and how she knew everybody’s future. Mels trusted her enough to share her own biggest secret. The two girls were inseparable. Lilith was constantly getting Mels out of trouble and Mels was constantly getting her into it. But they stayed together, as best friends, fiercely guarding each other’s secrets.

Four years after the universe reset, Lilith was adopted by River Song. Everyone knew River as Lilith's aunt, late mother's sister.

At age seventeen, River and Lilith moved to an apartment in London where Lilith became quick friends with Rose Tyler. Once in London, they managed to find another familiar face. Lilith's godfather, Jack Harkness. Being a fixed point in time, Jack had retained all of his memories of the Doctor. Two years later, much to her delight, Lilith found that Rose remembered some of her travels with the Doctor. Lilith told her everything and she believed her, but she stead fast refused to believe that Lilith was her daughter.

Once they had all been reunited, River shared her plan.

They had to make Amy remember traveling with the Doctor. River was sure that the ginger remembering would bring the Doctor back into existence. Lilith was fairly sure the plan itself was fool proof; all they needed was an opportunity.

It came on the 26th of June 2010 in the form of the Pond-Williams wedding.

And it _worked_.

* * *

Lilith spotted the Doctor dancing with one of Rory’s relatives. She approached them on the dance floor and tapped him on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” she asked politely. The Doctor gaped at her and Lilith smirked. “Hey, Dad.”

“Lilith? How…?”

“Bad Wolf.” Lilith shrugged. “How else?”

“And your mother?”

“Mum’s in London with Darkel, Uncle Jack, and Aunt River. You coming back should have brought back the rest of her memories.”

The Doctor frowned. “In London?”

Lilith laughed. “Oh, Dad, have I got a story to tell you.”


End file.
